plantsvszombiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Lawn of Doom
|zombies= }} :Not to be confused with the comic with a similar name. Lawn of Doom is a recurring special event in the Plants vs. Zombies franchise. It is an event celebrating Halloween and usually runs from mid-October through early November. ''Plants vs. Zombies 2 Lawn of Doom was first celebrated in ''Plants vs. Zombies 2 on October 24, 2014 with the release of exclusive Piñata Parties and the inclusion of the first special edition plant of the game, Ghost Pepper. Following years saw the return of exclusive Piñata Parties and the release of other special edition plants such as Jack O' Lantern in 2015, and Witch Hazel in 2016. List of associated plants *Ghost Pepper *Jack O' Lantern *Witch Hazel *Shadow Peashooter Gallery Lawn of Doom 2016.jpg|Lawn of Doom advertisement Halloween Lawn.png|The Player's House during the Lawn of Doom Piñata Parties LawnOfDoom2018 10-21-18.png|A screenshot of a 2018 Piñata Party Lawn of Doom Level Up (With Shadow Peashooter).png|A 2018 advertisement showcasing various premium plants tied to the event LawnofDoomPowerBundle2018.jpg|Advertisement for Lawn of Doom power bundle Community Challenge - Lawn of Doom Piñata Party 2018.png|Lawn of Doom community challenge Community Challenge - Lawn of Doom 2018 Finished.png|Completed Lawn of Doom community challenge Plants Vs. Zombies™ 2 It's About Time Square Icon (Versions 4.1.1).png|App icon during the Lawn of Doom Event Lawn of Doom 2017 Animated Trailer - Plants vs. Zombies 2|A video advertising the Lawn of Doom event ''Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare Lawn of Doom was first celebrated in ''Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare on October 11, 2014 and saw the release of a new exclusive sticker pack, the Trick or Treat Pack. The Trick or Treat Pack contained numerous Halloween themed customizations and consumables with one pack given to the player for free from October 11th through October 31st. Players could still obtain any missed stickers after the event in Happy Halloween packs, each costing 30,000 coins and only lasting around one or two weeks after the event. List of exclusive consumables *Frankenshroom *Cat Dragon *Pumpkin Browncoat List of exclusive customizations Peashooter *Batty (hat) *Grumpy Stumpy (hat) *Cat Mask (accessory) *Trick or Treat Candy (organic) Sunflower *Homemade Zombie Face (hat) *Frankenflower (hat) *Vampire Eyes (accessory) *Pumpkin Hands (organic) Chomper *Evil Kitty (hat) *Scary Stripes (hat) *Bone Teeth (accessory) *Bat Wings (organic) Cactus *Witch Hat (hat) *Bitey the Bat (hat) *Bone Glasses (accessory) *Scary Hands (organic) Foot Soldier *Retro Robo (hat) *Ain't No Sunshine (hat) Engineer *Happy Vampire (hat) *Boo! (hat) Scientist *Wolfy (hat) *ZOMSA Astronaut (hat) All-Star *Samsquanch (hat) *Pea Brain (hat) Gallery Trick or Treat pack.jpg|The Trick or Treat pack F7981164-95AF-4E63-A546-FE736F6AE21A.png|Homemade Zombie Face, an exclusive customization for the Sunflower D9201120-0797-47E7-B8A1-7224B5662AF4.jpeg|Retro Robo, an exclusive customization for the Foot Soldier Frankenshroom.png|The sticker for Frankenshroom, an exclusive Spawnable Pot Pumpkin Browncoat.png|The sticker for Pumpkin Browncoat, an exclusive Spawnable Zombie ''Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare 2 Lawn of Doom was first celebrated in ''Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warefare 2 on October 18, 2016 and introduces Sleepy Bat, an NPC who offers daily challenges to players by finding a hidden key to unlock the Halloween-themed chest next to him, which contains special Halloween-themed customization items. The event also added new Halloween themed consumables and an exclusive Boss Hunt mission, "Tale of the Spooky Squash," featuring the exclusive boss Spooky Squash. List of exclusive consumables *Peawitched Cannon *Boo Choy *Halloweed *Mrs. Frankenstorm *Haunted Uplink Bot *Jackocoat Exclusive bosses *Spooky Squash Gallery Sleepy Bat talkin'.jpg|Sleepy Bat, the host of the daily Doom Quests DD918258-A9B1-4947-8A80-7A3434336BE2.jpeg|The Spooky Chest awarded after completing a daily Doom Quest Blanket Ghost card.jpg|Blanket Ghost, and exclusive Lawn of Doom hat for the Imp Peawitched Cannon Sticker.png|The sticker for Peawitched Cannon, an exclusive Consumable Pot Mrs Frankenstorm Sticker.png|The sticker for Mrs. Frankenstorm, an exclusive Consumable Bot TaleofSpookySquash.jpg|Loading screen for the Tale of the Spooky Squash Boss Hunt ''Plants vs. Zombies: Battle for Neighborville Lawn of Doom was first celebrated in ''Plants vs. Zombies: Battle for Neighborville on October 1, 2019 and introduced Festivals to the game. During the Lawn of Doom Festival, special Halloween themed prizes such as costumes, emotes, and victory slabs could be bought using Prize Bulbs obtained via challenges. Obtaining all of the Lawn of Doom prizes awarded the player with the "Super Scarab" costume for Super Brainz. Gallery EHvVkxhUwAARH0n.jpeg|Doom Rose, an exclusive Lawn of Doom Costume for the Rose EHawACLUwAAalxz.jpeg|Super Scarab, an exclusive Lawn of Doom Costume for Super Brainz Lawn-of-Doom-Combined-Prize-Map.jpg|Lawn of Doom prize map ''Plants vs. Zombies Heroes Lawn of Doom was first celebrated in ''Plants vs. Zombies Heroes on October 18, 2016 coinciding with the worldwide release of the game itself. Introduced in the event was the Lawn of Doom Bundle pack which showcased the event cards and Trick-or-Treater. Following years saw the re-introduction of the Lawn of Doom Bundle Pack and introduced new event cards such as Haunted Pumpking and Frankentuar. Associated Event Cards * *Haunted Pumpking * *Trick-or-Treater *Frankentuar Gallery JOL&DSandVimpireinAdvertisement.png|An advertisement for the Lawn of Doom Bundle pack featuring Jack O' Lantern Category:Lawn of Doom Category:Plants vs. Zombies 2 Category:Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare Category:Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare 2 Category:Plants vs. Zombies: Battle for Neighborville Category:Plants vs. Zombies Heroes